


At her feet

by roughlycut



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.Today the kink was "feet" and I chose Reinhardt/Ana.





	At her feet

**Author's Note:**

> For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.  
> Today the kink was "feet" and I chose Reinhardt/Ana.

Rein tries for the longest time not to rut against Ana’s foot.

 

He trails kisses all over her body, teases her nipples with his tongue, presses his mouth to her crotch. He strains against the cuffs holding his hands tied behind his back, but doesn’t otherwise move from his kneeling position on the floor, legs folded underneath him, Ana’s naked feet sliding over his thighs and pressing lightly against his cock as he services her.

 

But eventually, he can’t help but move.

 

He’s sucking a mark unto Ana’s inner thigh, her hands buried in his long golden hair, when her foot stills on his cock and he grinds slightly upwards. He quickly realises his slip up, trying to make Ana not notice, but it’s too late. She’s been waiting.

 

“Is there something you want, darling?” she asks, voice curious and kind. She knows already, of course, but it’s all part of the game they play.

 

Reinhardt responds with a needy groan and thrusts upwards again. The sole of her foot is warm and soft as it slides up the underside of his cock, and he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

 

“I - Ana please,” he tries, voice weak and cheeks burning with shame. It’s not a thing he should want, her delicate feet rubbing over his cock until he comes, but he does.

 

“Reinhardt,” Ana says, curling her fingers under his chin and lifting his head to look at her, “there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

He looks at her, stares into her kind brown eyes for what feels like an eternity, and he feels safe. Feels wanted and cared for.

 

“Please, Ana, let me - your feet. I want to, please.”

 

A playful smile shows in the corner of her mouth and a shudder runs through him as she moves both her feet to his cock, slowly starting to rub against his length.

 

He gets lost in the feeling of it, the way she presses with her soles upon his cock head and smears his precum around, until he feels her hand firmly in his hair. She tugs hard, and he goes willingly as she guides his head back between her legs, grinding against his tongue. He licks against her slit, spreading the folds of her cunt, circling her clit.

 

“T-that’s it, darling, there you go,” she mumbles, the praise making him double his effort to make her feel good.

 

Her feet almost stills as he eats her out with renewed determination, soft moans spilling from her lips in a steady stream, so he takes to grinding against the soles of her feet. The friction is good, just the right side of rough, and he feels heat bloom in his abdomen as he picks up speed. Ana chuckles in response, kind and endearing.

 

“You want to come all over my feet?”

 

It’s a rhetorical question, but he gives a slight nod regardless. She pets over his hair and leans forward a bit, closer. Reinhardt moans in the back of his throat, tears in the corner of his eyes, as he makes a cleaver swipe with his tongue.

 

“F-fuck!”

 

Ana clasps her thighs around his head and shoves his whole face against her crotch. Her feet presses his cock harder against his stomach, sweat and precum making the slide slicker. He comes fast, panting open mouthed onto Ana’s cunt, as ropes of cum lands on her feet.

 

She keeps her feet on him, warm and damp with his cum, rubbing them on his softening cock and thighs.

 

“T-thank you,” he mumbles with a smile, whole body sagging against Ana while resting his head in her lap, feeling truly content and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is all porn, but I thrive on comments, so please let me know what you think <3


End file.
